Love In Touch
by TheAmuto14
Summary: Ikuto y Amu,se conocen a través de una red social.Ambos se agradan bastante,al punto de hablarse todos los días. Podrán llegar a enamorarse el uno al otro a tan larga distancia(?).Sera posible llegar a sentir amor a tantos kilómetros de lejos...
1. Chapter 1

Love in touch

Pov Amu-.

-Tv…wow que entretenimiento tan divertido- Decía yo de forma notablemente irónica, sin saber que más hacer, mientras cambiaba de canal en canal, esperando a que encontrara algo bueno por hacer, mientras me abordaba el aburrimiento total, sonó el celular.

-Hola? – Dije contestando la llamada

-Hola Amu!, como estas? –Dijo una amiga a través del celular.

-Ah eres tu Yanira, estoy bien, acá aburrida y tu?-Dije como si nada.

-Bien bien, contenta-Dijo riéndose y se podía notar que estaba feliz.

-Y se podría saber la razón?-Dije con curiosidad.

-Es que iré a una fiesta, justamente esa era la razón por la cual te llamaba, me dijeron que podía ir con alguien y quiero ir contigo-Dijo feliz.

-Mmm no lo se-Dije no muy convencida

-Vamos será divertido, además no que estabas aburrida?-Dijo tratando de excusarse.

-Emmm y si mejor invitas al chico que te gusta?-Dije tratando de convencerla

-Mm tu crees?-Dijo no tan convencida

-Si, hazlo- Le dije en animo

-Esta bien, lo hare, bueno hasta otra, chau Amu-Dijo feliz como siempre

-Jaja chau – Dije riéndome por la felicidad de la chica

-Y emm bueno, ahora que haremos?-Le dije a mi gatito negro que descansaba a mi lado.

Después de unas horas, se me vino a la mente una conversación entré un par de chicas que hablaban de una red social, de Facebook, es muy conocido por todo el mundo, yo no tengo uno, pensaba, ya que nunca se me había ocurrido hacerme uno, además dicen que es aburrido para algunos ,pero no estaría mal saber que tal es, total no hay cosa mejor que hacer. Fui a buscar la computadora ,luego de encenderla me propuse a hacerme un face.

-Bueno manos a la obra- Dije y en unos par de minutos ya tenía uno. Y así empecé a agregar a amigos, compañeros de la escuela, etc.

Al final de todo me puse a curiosiar , no era tan aburrido después de todo.

Y así pasaron unos cuantos meses ,desde que me cree el face y ya me sabía todo de este. Chateaba con amigos, jugaba, conocía a nueva gente ya que agregaba a gente extraña, para conocerla, bueno estaba aburrida que se va a hacer, cuando no se encuentra nada más para pasar el tiempo. Pero muchos de ellos me agradaron, eh hecho varios amigos, de distintas naciones o de diferentes ciudades, me llevaba mejor con los amigos de face que con los que tengo realmente cerca, aunque a todos los eh agregado yo, porque creo solament chicas que ni conozco me mandaron una solicitud, todas chicas, eso me desilucionó un poco. Wa pero que digo ¬¬ .

-Realmente es interesante esta red social- Me decía mientras miraba muros de gente, aunque aún seguía un poco aburrida, cuando me apareció una solicitud de amistad.

-Y ahora cual chica quiere ser mi amiga?- Decia sin interés pero a la vez con un poco de curiosidad. Cuando cliquee para poder ver quien era, me quede impactada .

-E-e-es un c-chico-Dije total mente imprecionada, jamas un chico me envio una solicitud en todos estos meses de haberme registrado en la red social, estaba realmente sorprendida y a la vez feliz y emocionada, si tal vez lo tome muy exagerado, pero bueno, era la primera solicitud de un chico, a quien no le ah pasado eso? , me reí nerviosamente.-Ay creo que solo a mi- Dije deprimidamente. – Pero bueno, entonces seré la primera ah orgullo- Dije valientemente, y acepte la solicitud sin pensarlo dos veces. Luego de un rato que no se si fue una hora o que, ya que me descuide del tiempo, el chico que me envió la solicitud se conecto, me puse nerviosa sin saber la razón , pero tenía un presentimiento bastante grande, asi que recogí la suficiente valentía y le hable.

Chat

Yo: Hola

(luego de unos segundos)

El: Hola

Yo:¿Cómo estas?

El: Bien ¿y tu?

Yo: Bien

Ya en la conversación me dio curiosidad de revisar su perfil, y vi algo que me dolio y me entristeció , la razón , la verdad, no se porque.., solamente me dolio y ya. Vi en su perfil que tenía una relación , por alguna razón no descubierta aún , me dolio,la verdad no se porque si ni lo conozco recién empecé a hablar con el, entonces..porque me dolio?

Devuelta al Chat

El: Que bien

Yo: Um,.. ¿Y como te llamas?

El: Ikuto,¿y tu?

Yo: Amu, lindo nombre el tuyo..

Ikuto: No como el tuyo, es hermoso.

Amu: Jaja Gracias =)

Ikuto: De nada, es un placer

Cada vez que avanzaba la conversación me ponía cada vez más nerviosa, roja, emocionada, ansiosa, sentí muchas cosas al hablar con Ikuto, sentimientos lindos, bastantes agradables, y quede muy imprecionada que tan solo hablando con una persona por internet, se pueda llegar a sentir tantas cosas, era lindo sentir, como mi corazón se aceleraba con cada palabra suya…aunque aún no sabia la razón de porque me sentía asi, ni que era ese sentimiento..

Continuación del Chat

Amu: Y ¿de donde eres?

Ikuto: De México d.f

¿Y tu?

Amu: De Argentina ,y ¿es lindo alla?

Ikuto: Si es lindo,¿ y por alla?

Amu: También es lindo

Ikuto: Que bueno

Amu: Si...

Y Así transcurrió la conversación , nos quedamos hasta las 4 de la mañana hablando,bueno el tiene hora diferente a la mia ya que es de otro país, lamentablemente…

La conversación fue bastante entretenida e interesante, muy linda de hecho, me sentía muy comoda hablando con el, tanto que no quería marcharme, quería seguir hablando con el horas y horas, pero por mala suerte ya tenia que ir a dormir. Asi que me despedi

Chat

Amu: Bueno ya me tengo que ir, lo siento mucho =(

Ikuto: No importa, esta bien, además yo también tengo que irme..

Amu: De acuerdo, entonces.. cuídate mucho

Ikuto: Tu más

Amu: Jeje esta bien.. espero hablar mañana contigo. Hasta luego Ikuto.

Ikuto: Yo también lo espero, Hasta luego Amu.

Fin Conversación de Chat

Realmente estaba triste de irme, quería seguir hablando con el. Pero sin embargo aún tenia la esperanza de que al dia siguiente iba a poder hablar con el.

Luego de desconectarme, me prepare para dormir, cuando me acorde de lo que habíamos estado hablando, y me sonroje, ya que había dicho varias cosas lindas y.. bueno jaja, me salio una sonrisa , ese chico me hacia sentir cosas bastantes lindas, aunque no sepa el porque…Se sentía bien. Desde que empecé a recordar la conversación con Ikuto, no se me borro la sonrisa , cuando me acosté a dormir, aún la mantenía .

Y cerrando los ojos, pensando en el, no podía esperar a que ya fuese el siguiente día, para poder volver hablar con la persona que en tan solo unos minutos se había vuelto la más importante…


	2. Mi motivo de vivir

Love In Touch

Pov Ikuto.-

-Ahhh porque tiene que ser tan aburrido esto..- Dije yo con una mano en la cara y con la otra oprimiendo la tecla con la flecha de abajo de la computadora para que baje. Observaba perfiles o muros como dicen otros de distintas personas en Facebook solamente por curiosidad, viendo si pasaba o pasaría algo bueno. Aunque me estaba aburriendo mucho.

De repente escuche una música bastante bajita

-Ahh? Pero qué?..-Toque el bolsillo de mi pantalón y sentía como vibraba mi celular, era mi novia Laura.

-Hmm que quiere ahora?-Dije con un poco de estrés y fastidio , la verdad no quería hablar con ella pero si no atiendo empezara luego con sus berrinches.

-Hola –Dije con fastidio

-Amor!, al fin puedo comunicarme contigo, como estas cariño?- Dijo ella..

-Hmm bien..-Dije sin hacerle mucho caso

-Qué bueno bebe – Dijo con alegría, pero sabía perfectamente que ni le importaba .

-Hm..,bueno ya que no tienes nada más que decir adiós – Dije dispuesto a colgar

-No espera mi neko lindo , que acaso tienes algo mejor que hacer?-Dijo aun notándose que no le importaba en lo más mínimo

-Si adiós –Dije cortando de una vez la llamada, obviamente estaba aburrido pero cualquier cosa era mejor que hablar con esa.

-La verdad que mi vida no tiene sentido..si… será mejor que lo haga, estoy decidido..-Dije con toda la seguridad del mundo.

Perdón no me eh presentado, me llamo Ikuto Tsukiyomi tengo 19 años, tengo el cabello azul y los ojos color zafiro una hermana menor y una novia realmente molestosa. La verdad es que a nadie le importo ,mis padres no me quieres ni les intereso , mi hermana tampoco ella tiene sus problemas, y mi novia MENOS! A ella ni le importo, ni me lleva la atención, solo llama cuando esta aburrida y de milagro se acuerda de mí, cortaría con ella en una semana, aunque no creo que llegue , por más que suene muy raro casi todas las novias que eh tenido no les importaba ni les interesaba y otras me eran infieles, la verdad ni yo sé porque estaba con ellas, yo las quise a todas es cierto me gustaban un poco pero jamás las llegue a amar, ni me duraban 2 meses y ya cortábamos, yo solo era un pasatiempo para ellas me utilizaban y lo sabía pero no sé qué me pasaba por la mente tal vez no quería estar tan solo no lo sé…solo una fue que quise mucho pero me fue infiel me dolió un poco pero sabía que pasaría algo así…en fin mi vida era esa, una total y completamente BASURA …así que hoy mismo terminaría con todo esto me suicidaría para acabar con toda esta basura de vida, no tenía razón para vivir , mi vida no tenía motivo para seguir, nunca debí de haber venido a esta miserable vida si solo sufro y no sirvo de nada.

Me suicidaría esta noche pero antes estaré un buen rato en el face, ya que será la última vez que este, además por ay pasaba algo bueno antes de que me valla para siempre. Ya estaba todo decidido

Y así seguí viendo perfiles(muros) agregando de vez en cuando a alguien ya que no tenía nada que hacer, hasta que me dio curiosidad una chica, me sentí algo extraño mientras miraba su perfil y al cabo de todo la agregue.

Podría pasar algo bueno -Pensé al agregarla. Luego de esto tenía que ir a comprar unas cosas, así que me fui.

Tarde media hora creo, acomode todas las cosas que compre y me fui a bañar luego de terminar todo me conecte de nuevo. Al hacerlo vi que la chica a la que le envié la solicitud me la había aceptado, me fije la hora en que había aceptado la solicitud y no tenía ni un minuto de diferencia en la que se la mandé

-Wow que rápida – Me reí al decirlo, cuando luego mire hacia el lado donde me mostraba que personas estaban conectadas o no, y apareció ella conectada.

Me puse muy nervioso, demasiado de hecho.

Ahh! Qué hago? Debería hablarle? Debería..-Pensé con demasiados nervios pero me decidí iba a hablarle, así que cliquee su chat para hablarle pero paso algo, mis manos no se quisieron mover de los nervios que tenía, estaba realmente nervioso , así que espere un rato a que se me calmara pero cuando pude moverlas aún seguía nervioso. - ¬¬ Carajo parezco niña al estar así de nervioso. Y aún trataba de hablarle pero seguía muy nervioso.

Pero paso algo que me sorprendió y me puse más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Ella..me hablo..

Chat

Ella: Hola

…Me quede con los ojos bien abiertos y con todos los nervios en sima, ella me hablo, es algo que sorprende yo soy el que SIEMPRE comienza las conversaciones, ya que si no nadie me hablaba, por eso me sorprendió, por primera vez alguien me hablo sin que yo le hablara ,me puse tan nervioso que no supe que hacer, pero tome valor y lo hice.

Chat

Yo: Hola

Ella:¿Cómo estas?

Yo: Bien ¿y tu?

Ella: Bien

Yo: Que bueno

Realmente me sentí relajado cuando dijo que estaba bien, que raro, porque? Si ni la conozco no es nada para mi, entonces porque tengo tantos nervios, eh hablado con miles de mujeres, pero porque con ella me pasa esto?

-Ay pero qué carajo me pasa..-Dije tratando de saber o razonar.

Devuelta al chat

Ella: Um,..¿Y como te llamas?

Yo: Ikuto ,¿y tu?

Ella: Amu, lindo nombre el tuyo..

Ikuto: No como el tuyo, es hermoso.

Amu: Jaja Gracias =)

Ikuto: De nada, es un placer

Amu…valla que coincidencia, siempre me encanto ese nombre, jajaja era mi favorito , siempre lo fue.

Jaja, pasaron demasiadas cosas mientras hablaba con ella realmente me hacía sentir cosas que jamás sentí en la vida, aunque mientras más seguía más nervioso me ponía, muy rojo, me reía como nunca ,me agradaba muchísimo hablar con ella, demasiado de hecho, esta muy muy comodo y me sentía de maravilla como nunca antes me había sentido, por primera vez estaba…feliz

Continuación del Chat

Amu: Y ¿de donde eres?

Ikuto: De México d.f

¿Y tu?

Amu: De Argentina ,y ¿es lindo alla?

Ikuto: Si es lindo,¿ y por alla?

Amu: También es lindo

Ikuto: Que bueno

Amu: Si...

Me puse triste al saber que estaba lejos..muy lejos de mí..

Pero bueno…

Hablar con ella es maravilloso nos quedamos hasta muy tarde hablando para ella ya eran las 4 am y lamentable y dolorosamente ya se tenía que ir..no quería, pero entendia. Era demasiado tarde podía hacerle daño y era lo que menos quería en el mundo.

Chat

Amu: Bueno ya me tengo que ir, lo siento mucho =(

Ikuto: No importa, esta bien, además yo también tengo que irme..

Amu: De acuerdo, entonces.. cuídate mucho

Ikuto: Tu más

Amu: Jeje esta bien.. espero hablar mañana contigo. Hasta luego Ikuto.

Ikuto: Yo también lo espero, Hasta luego Amu.

Fin Conversación de Chat

La verdad estaba demasiado triste de que se valla,pero así son las cosas, yo si quería podía quedarme mucho tiempo más, pero ya no tengo motivo de quedarme si ella ya no está…

Así que Salí a dar un paseo, la noche estaba hermosa luego de eso subí al tejado de una casa y me acosté a ver el cielo nocturno, fue entonces que me puse a pensar en ella..

Era la primera vez que sentía estos sentimientos era extraño, pero a la vez cálido y lindo, porque con las demás no sentí eso? Porque solo con ella me esta pasando todo lo que me pasa?

Porque? Porque con ella siento que todo estará bien ,no se la razón ni nada pero

A diferencia con miles de mujeres

Por primera vez sentía que tenía… una razón para levantarme todos los días, me sentía amado…

Porque solo con ella sentía

Que tenía un motivo para vivir?..porque?, porque….

Amu…


End file.
